


Chemistry

by reforget



Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reforget/pseuds/reforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Chemistry by Lund. Lydia attempts to make Stiles feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first entry. hope you like it!

_**"The more you know who you are and what you want, the less you let things upset you." - Bob Harris, "Lost in Translation**_  
_________________

Stiles had always felt something for Lydia even if she hadn't felt anything back. And once Stiles met Malia, Lydia realized how important he was to her. Besides that one little kiss while playing spin the bottle, Stiles and Lydia never even attempted pursuing a relationship. But, it was obvious there was something going on between the two. Even Ms Mcall had asked them several times if they were a 'thing' and neither of them could answer. "No we aren't dating." Lydia responded with her head held high, but she knew herself that she was avoiding the question. Nobody really knew.

"Stiles hurry up!" Scott yelled, taking his lacrosse helmet off and throwing it into his locker, "We're going to miss the movie!" Stiles dragged his feet, entering the locker room. His smile had faded. They lost another game. Everything had seemed to be going wrong for him. Little things, but they all just pilled up. His jeep had broken down a few days before. His dad was always busy with work. Beacon Hills was placing a lot of stress on him and his friends. And even this morning, he stepped on a piece of chewed up gum.

Scotts hand hit Stiles' chest, "Dude, change, Kira is waiting for us." Another thing to add to the list, Stiles had to be a third wheel on Scott and Kira's date. Scott always tried to be nice. He had noticed Stiles' off behavior and told him to come. Stiles agreed because it was better than sitting at home alone. So, Stiles slipped off his jersey, pads, and shorts, replacing them with his striped shirt and grey jacket. After stumbling to put on his pants, he ran after Scott who was almost half way out of the school, "I know it's close to a full moon but do you have to walk so fast??"

__________________________________

The movie was fine. The seats were good. The popcorn was a little too salty for Stiles' taste. And being with Kira and Scott wasn't so bad. But...it all turned to crap when they walked out of that theater. When he saw her. There she was, Malia. The ex. Yes, stiles was over her. But no, not quite over enough to be happy about seeing her holding onto Theo's hand. Yup. Scott noticed as well, whispering to Stiles to take deep breathes in. Lately Stiles had been freaking out over the smallest things. One clue signaling that things weren't right.

"Please can we just go." Mumbled Stiles, motioning towards the car. The couple nodded and followed him there. Tears stung at the boy's eyes. He promised himself that he was too strong for that. Too strong to break down in front of his friends. He knew that Scott would understand, as well as Kira...but yet he held those tears in, all the way home.

_________________________________

Yelling for his dad's name and getting no reply told Stiles that there was no one home. So throwing his jacket onto the floor, he hurried to his bedroom. His cheek hit his pillow and then he was asleep.

Stiles was a deep sleeper. He slept through sirens, wolf howls, and school, yet he woke up to the sound of a light knock at his bedroom door. Figuring his dad was out there, he said, "Dad, go away." A few seconds later there was another knock, "I'm not in the mood go away !" Once he heard yet another knock, louder this time, Stiles got up and stormed over to the door. He swung it open. Stiles was surprised to see the strawberry blonde standing in the doorway. With a horse voice he said, "What're you doing here Lydia?" In reality he knew exactly why she was there. "Scott wanted me to check up on you."

'Scott, ugh...I could just kill him sometimes.' Stiles thought, opening the door just a tad bit wider. Lydia stood there. Today she was wearing flats, an unusual sight. Her hair was in a bun, little strands of hair falling out of it. And her floral dress flowed down to her knees. With a simple nod from Stiles, she let herself in to the teenage boy's bedroom. Normally, Stiles felt extremely calm and collected with Lydia around. Her presence always made him feel that way. But, today was just too hard and as soon as he saw her happy green eyes, he burst into tears.

Lydia's smile soon turned to a worried frown, pulling Stiles down onto his bed while sitting next to him. "Stiles...Stiles...look at me." Seeing him this way weighed down on her shoulders. Especially when he turned to her with a quivering lip. A mild panic attack. So Lydia sat there. The only noises were Stiles breaths. And she felt safe, even though it should have been vise versa. She went over their usual breathing exercises with him until his heart rate was back to normal. There he was again, the Stiles Lydia had known since the third grade. The Stiles who grinned through the pain. The freckled faced Stiles, who had kindness and hope in his brown eyes. She knew he was okay now. Her only job was to get him to stop crying.

Lydia's mind wandered. What made Stiles happy? She reached up to cup Stiles' cheek in her small hand. His cheek pushed back against her hand, his eyes closing. Her extra hand held his and soon his tired eyes opened again. Lydia looked into his eyes and said, "Where does it hurt?" He chuckled softly, eyes crinkling. He felt happy for a minute, but was it worth being happy just to be sad again? His heart felt heavy...dead just thinking about it. But, her smile pulled him into happiness. Stiles wasn't happy because his panic attack was over, or because of Lydia's joke...he was happy because she was there, trying, trying to make him happy...Stiles Stilinski, happy. "Does it hurt here?" Lydia said, pointing to his large hand, which was holding onto hers. Stiles went along with it and nodded. So she leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to his palm.

She continued with his thumb, then his shoulder. All he could do was look at her. Lydia wasn't much of an affectionate person. Yet, here she was. Kind eyes watching his movements. And her plump lips on Stiles' cheek now. Before she could pull back, Stiles found his hand now cupping her cheek. It felt like silk against his calloused hand. They sat there for a moment...just looking into each others eyes, confused about the future.

Stiles couldn't do it any longer. All these bottled feelings. The feelings he didn't even know he had. They all went crashing down onto Lydia's lips. For a minute, he was surprised, even though he had initiated the kiss. His eyes were open, but Lydia's were closed. It was as if this wasn't their first kiss. Their lips moved so smoothly together, it was almost like water against sand. Although the kiss was less than 15 seconds, Stiles hoped it would last for eternity. He found home in her lips. The home he never felt he had. All the pain had floated away, just from one. simple. kiss.

And when their lips broke apart, Lydia's hands went to hold Stiles'. She wanted to make sure he felt her. So he knew this was reality. This was pure. And it was real. In front of them their whole lives. They had finally found it.

They somehow managed to tangle up their bodies, laying down on the plaid sheets. The lights were dim and there was no sexual feelings, no awkwardness, just two people laying together. Lydia soon fell asleep but Stiles, kept his eyes wide open. He stared at her for a while, taking it all in while she slept. Her features were close. Cheeks flushed. Each individual strand of hair noticeable. Little eyelids fluttering. Stiles knew that he had been waiting for this all his life. Yet, he'd swore to himself that he'd never fall in love again, it always ended in him getting hurt. That's what he told himself as he drifted off to sleep,

'Never fall for her...never fall...never fall.'


End file.
